Acéptala!
by tanfer2010
Summary: Sam y Freddie son novios, éste quiere presentársela a su familia, todos la aceptan, excepto alguien...


_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Acéptala!**_

_**Abreviaturas: S: Sam, F: Freddie, MF: Madre de Freddie, T: Tío de Freddie, P: Primos de Freddie (P1,P2,P 3…) **_

_**FREDDIE P.O.V.**_

Ya llevábamos 2 meses saliendo, y creí que era hora de presentarle mi novia: Sam Puckett a mi familia, en especial a mi madre, ya que era ella muy "especial" respecto a las personas, (es por eso que todos la odian). Iba a haber un evento "familiar Benson" y pensé que era la ocasión perfecta para revelar mi noviazgo con Sam . Le dije la idea a Sam y al principio se negó, no quería hacerlo porque había escuchado cosas sobre mi madre, una de esas que era muy criticona, pero, logre convencerla. Esta reunión, evento, cena, como le quieran llamar era porque uno de mis tíos se iba a casar y daría la noticia a toda la familia, él era el único de mi familia que sabia lo de mi noviazgo. Cuando se enteró, me apoyo en todo, me daba dinero para llevar a Sam a pasear, para darle regalos y todo eso, así que el me apoyaría si mi madre reaccionaba mal al momento de decirle la noticia. Esto me lo tomo muy enserio, porque Sam es una chica única, una chica especial, aunque sea un poco ruda, no tenga muchos modales, en sí una "chica salvaje", pero es mi chica, a la chica que amo. Llego la noche de la "revelación", pero antes de ir a la casa de mi tío, le invite a Sam un licuado en "Licuados Locos" y me dijo que estaba un poco nerviosa de cómo reaccionaria mi madre, pero le dije que no se preocupara, que sea lo que dijera, yo la seguiría amando, que eso no cambiaría nada, y además mi madre tendría que aceptarla, porque si en verdad me quiere, deberá aceptar a la chica que me hace feliz. Después de tener esta pequeña charla, nos dirigimos a la casa de mi tío. Toque la puerta, me abrió uno de mis primos y nos dio el pase, en la sala estaban todos ellos, (mis primos), y mis tíos (junto con mi mamá) estaban en el patio que estaba en el tercer piso. Antes de ir con mis tíos (en especial con mi mamá) para presentarles a Sam, se la presente a mis primos, a todos les agrado, les cayó bien Sam y eso fue un punto a favor.

Después subí junto con Sam para presentársela a mis tíos y a mi loca madre. Todos mis tíos la aceptaron con gusto, y mi madre…

En verdad se volvió loca, se puso histérica, se enojo, al momento de ver a Sam, puso una cara extrañada, negando con la cabeza, y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, así que lleve a Sam a la sala con mis primos, y mi mamá y yo fuimos a una habitación para "hablar", mi tío como lo dijo, me apoyo, y fue conmigo para mi defensa y apoyo.

_**FIN DE P.O.V**_

_***En el cuarto…**_

MF: No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo

F: Que no puedes creer? Que yo a Sam la amo? Que soy feliz con ella?

MF: No es eso, es que porque ella? De tantas chicas que hay en el mundo, tuviste que elegirla a ella? … (la corta el tío de Freddie, su hermano)

T: Basta Marisa, déjalo, y acepta que quiere a esa chica…

MF: Como lo puedo aceptar? (lo decía muy histérica) Sam, esa chica es una delincuente, es un demonio… (Freddie la corta)

F: Basta madre!

MF: Como te atreves?

F: No, como te atreves tu a faltarle el respeto así a Sam, MI NOVIA, le guste a quien le guste, le cale a quien le cale

MF: Yo solo digo que no pudiste una mejor chica, mas educada, como no se, Carly Shay?

F: Carly Shay? A ella casi no la conozco, tan solo la veo en algunas clases en la escuela o cuando me la topo en la entrada de nuestros apartamentos, además Sam es diferente, ella es divertida, y siempre me ha apoyado, en los mejores momentos y en los peores

T: Déjalo vivir su vida mujer, (se lo dice a Marisa) el ya sabe lo que hace, además Sam es una buena chica

MF: Buena chica? No sabe comer correctamente con cubiertos,…. (la corta de nuevo el tío de Freddie)

T: Ya vas a empezar

MF: A que te refieres?

T: Que a ti solo te importa la "superficialidad", que estén a nuestra "clase", que tengan modales, pero eso no lo es todo

MF: No puedo creer que mi hermano y mi propio hijo estén contra mi

F: No estamos contra ti. Tu querías que te presentara a mi novia, a la chica que me hace feliz, y te la presento y te comportas "sin modales", porque ni si quiera le dijiste "hola"

MF: Como esperabas que reaccionara?

F: Algo mas feliz por mí, siempre me sobreprotegiste, nunca me dejabas a hacer nada, siempre decidías por mí, en pocas palabras, no me dejabas vivir mi vida

MF: Pero Freddie…

F: Pero nada madre…

_***En la sala…**_

_**Estaba Sam parada, seria, con las manos cruzadas por detrás sosteniendo su bolso de mano, (cosa que llevo para poder "impresionar" a la familia de Freddie)**_

P1: Hey Sam, me caes bien

S: Gracias

P2: Freddie si que tiene buen gusto

P3: Déjala en paz, tu siempre queriendo ligar con cualquier chica

P2: Na, na, na… cállate. Y Sam, tienes hermanas? (lo dice mientras se acerca a ésta)

S: Te acercas mas y te rompo la cara

P2: Esta bien, lo siento, me alejare (se aleja)

S: Gracias. Y solo para que sepas, si, tengo una hermana gemela

P2: Oh, y me la presentas?

P1: Ya déjala, estas enfermo. Quieres un refresco, alguna bebida?

S: Gracias…

_**Todo esto pasaba mientras estaba la conversación de Freddie con su madre**_

F: Entonces vas a aceptarla, o no?

MF: No me pidas eso

T: Marisa… (Freddie lo corta)

F: No tío, gracias por tu ayuda, pero esto depende de ella. La aceptaras o no? Pero solo para que sepas, al momento de rechazarla, al momento en que le faltas el respeto, me lo estas haciendo eso a mí, tu la rechazas y pierdes al único hijo que tienes, tu decisión

MF: Creo, que, aprenderé poco a poco a aceptarla

F: Gracias, bueno, creo que le debes una disculpa

MF: Yo no me disculparé con nadie

F: Mamá…

MF: Esta bien, solo porque te hace tan feliz

F: Gracias

T: Al fin…

_**Freddie junto con su madre y su tío bajan a la sala donde estaban Sam y los primos de Freddie. Éste llama a Sam y le dice que su madre le quiere pedirle una disculpa**_

F: Sam, mi madre se disculpará contigo (se lo dice a solas, a unos metros de Marisa y del tío de Freddie)

S: No Freddie, quedó bien claro que no le agrade mucho, quiero que me lleves a mi casa

F: No, solo escucha lo que te dirá, y te juro que después te llevaré a tu casa

S: No Freddie, yo sabría como reaccionaría tu madre, ya que soy un poco "inusual" pero esta bien, a mi no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, yo sé que tu me conoces y con eso me basta

F: Por favor, sólo hazlo por mi

S: Hay, esta bien, solo por ti

F: Gracias (le sonríe)

_**Caminan hacia la mamá de Freddie y su tío**_

F: Y bien madre, que le ibas a decir a Sam?

MF: Conste que esto va en contra de mi voluntad…

S: Te lo dije, adiós… (se lo dice a Freddie, éste la detiene)

F: No Sam (la jala del brazo), espera. Madre! (lo dice enojado)

MF: Ya, que enojo. Bueno Sam, quiero disculparme, mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, pero es que me he enterado sobre varias cosas tuyas, que haces, y no son muy correctas… (Freddie interrumpe)

F: Madre… (lo dice rodando los ojos y algo molesto)

MF: Lo siento, pero, para mi es difícil decirlo, pero, en verdad lo siento, aprenderé a aceptarte, porque veo que desde que sales con mi hijo, el ha estado muy feliz, y espero que eso no cambie, me lo cuidas mucho

S: Claro, si le hacen algo, yo lo defiendo, y acepto sus disculpas, gracias

MF: No, gracias a ti, por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo. Bueno chicos, me retiro (se va)

T: Todo salió bien

F: Si tío, gracias

T: No hay nada que agradecer, yo también fui joven y en una ocasión tuve una situación como esta, no del todo igual, pero el problema fue casi el mismo

F: Ok, bueno, iré a dejar a Sam a su casa

T: Tan pronto se van?

F: Si. Le dije a Sam que después de que mi madre se disculpara la llevaría a su casa

T: Ni hablar, esta bien, toma Freddie, para que tomen un taxi (le da dinero)

S: Quisiera ir caminando, es una bonita noche, pero gracias

T: De acuerdo, lo que la señorita quiera. Freddie (le dice al oído) váyanse por el parque, y cómprale una bonita rosa, siempre esta un señor vendiendo

F: Esta bien, gracias tío (sonríe) Nos vamos Sam?

S: Claro, fue un gusto conocerlo señor (se lo dice al tío de Freddie)

T: El gusto fue mío, te esperaré en mi boda

S: Por supuesto, con permiso

T: Pásenle. Vayan con cuidado…

F: Claro (se van)

_***En el parque…**_

_**Iban Sam y Freddie caminando, era una hermosa noche, Sam traía una rosa en la mano e iban conversando**_

F: Y que te pareció mi familia?

S: Un poco rara, pero me acostumbraré

F: Tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo

S: Si, lo sé (sonríe). Oye, uno de tus primos me dio miedo

F: Porque?

S: Quería ligar conmigo…

F: Que? (lo dice un poco molesto) Quien de los 2 fue?

S: No lo sé. Es alto, cabello café chocolate, ojos color miel

F: O, va a ver, ese desgraciado…

S: Tranquilízate, yo no me dejo, y lo sabes, además, yo te elegí a ti

F: Lo se (se sonroja)

S: Lo que me costará mucho trabajo, será ganarme a tu loca madre

F: Ni que lo digas, pero te ayudaré

S: Como?

F: Tengo mis trucos Puckett

S: Confiaré en ti Benson (sonríe)

F: Pero, de cualquier modo, ten aceptará, ya lo verás

S: Eso espero, si no, es su problema

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia la hice porque me sentí inspirada, parte de la idea de esta historia se me vino cuando veía un capitulo de Victorius ("La canción de la semana de cumple años) cuando Cat va con Robbie a la casa de su abuela :P. bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, dejen reviews, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


End file.
